An X-ray device of this type is known for example from DE 199 57 330 A1. The known X-ray device is mounted on a movable trolley. It displays a C-arm fixed in a moveable manner to the trolley, to which C-arm an X-ray source and an X-ray detector are attached in an opposed arrangement. During the use of this X-ray device, in an operating theater for example, the trolley is pushed to an examination table accommodating the patient. Following the production of the X-ray exposure, the trolley is pushed away again to improve access to the patient. Pushing the disclosed X-ray device to and fro is laborious and requires a high level of effort.